A Place In Time
by Zodiaque2000
Summary: Bella and Edward are two very different people brought up in two very different ways. Is she everything he ever wanted, will he be what she is expecting. In a TIME where the men dominate over EVERYTHING, Bella defies the norm in her life. What would you do for love and how far would you go to get it. ** Human & Vamps, cannon couples, alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For the purposes of this story and this story alone some facts have been altered or slightly skewed. Please don't hate me for this. Some of the alterations I have done are to dates and I flubbed on other minor details. For the most part any historical information that is given is true. I did my research and Googled this shit so that I could be as accurate as possible and keeping to the story. Any time there is an alteration or flub I will list it at the end of my chapter.**

 **** WARNING: This story is rated MA for content, subject matter and violence... reader discretion is advised.** _ **(Whispers "I will do my best to keep it to a minimum)**_ **. AGAIN... RATED MA JUST IN CASE! ****

 **Double Warning... I swear in real life so it is logical to think that I will make my characters swear. If you have a problem with it then don't read any further. If you are like me and don't give a shit ;-) then read forward.**

 **Triple Warning: I do not own the characters created by SM, she does. I own the story line, and that being said... some of you reading this may scratch your head and say, "I have read this before." You probably did, 2 yrs ago. I took it down and am revamping it and am slowly putting the story back up. Updates are not going to be regular as I want to do this story justice.**

 **Now... on with the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present Day**

As I walked into class I saw a table with a sign that said "Take one". Before I "take one", I looked at the cover of the book, is Mr. Cisco kidding with this shit? "MEDIEVAL LIFE & TIMES". Great… just great. I said to myself as I sat at my desk with the book. Hopefully this book is not a revival of other books, dressed with a fancy new name and cover look. Taking a look through the pages told me that it was just that, a revival. Great, just fucking great.

"Ok class, take out your books and turn to page 153. We are going to be looking at the Life and Times of King Henry VI." Mr. Cisco said.

I could hear my fellow students flipping through their books, to the right page. I had done this so many times in my life that I could probably recite this whole book verbatim. Ok maybe not _this book_ but I have done this in history class a lot and know just about everything there is about medieval times to write my own "revival" book and dress it all pretty.

"Ok Class, can anyone tell me when Henry VI reigned as king?" Mr. Cisco asked pulling me out of my musings.

"I swear, if you put your hand up I will make sure you are cut off for a week." I whispered super low so that only my brother could hear.

"You wouldn't." Was his whispered reply.

"Oh yes I would. Tell me brother, is this shit something that is mandatory with each and every school district? Will they ever change up the curriculum of what HAS to be taught in our schools?" I asked him.

" _Really Edward, are you seriously going to bitch about History_ AGAIN! _"_ Jasper said in his mind.

Silly me, I forgot who I am trying to talk to. Mr. I-love-history-so-shut-up-and-let-me-learn. _THIS_ is who I am trying to pass the time with. Can life really get any more boring than it is right now? I highly doubt it. I really do need a life don't I.

All the while Jasper's and my conversation was going on, one of the other students said, "King Henry VI reigned from 1422 to 1461 and then again in 1470 to 1471. Mr. Cisco."

"Correct, well mostly at least. Can anyone give me a brief synopsis of Henry's life and why I said mostly?"

My Brother went to put his hand up, "A week Jaz… I'm not kidding it will be a week!" he put his hand back where it was. When Jasper started in on History... there was no shutting him up.

A red headed girl in our class put her hand up. "Yes Victoria."

"Well Henry was king of England by the age of 8 months old and not two months later he was also King of France. He was only officially crowned in 1429 at the age of 7 as King of England and again in 1431 as King of France. I think that is where your mostly comes into play Mr. Cisco." She said in a sickly sweet voice. She continued with, "In 1441 he had one son named Charles and in 1461 his grand-daughter was born. However in 1470 he lost his only son to murder thus leaving the throne's succession to his grand-daughter when King Henry dies. At the time of his son's death he could not have foreseen that his own death was 1 year away. King Henry died in 1471 and for reasons unknown Edward IV, a distant cousin, takes the throne and not the rightful successor…"

I tuned Victoria out. I had been through these conversations more times than I care to remember. You would think this subject is quite fascinating and it was… the first time. Maybe even the second or third time, but if you really thought about it, you would know it really isn't. At least it isn't from my point of view, not when you have done this as many times as I have.

Movies make medieval times look so romantic, extremely fun and completely alluring. But what you don't really get from the movies is the cold hard truth of the times. What I mean is… if you stole something they would cut off your hand. If you lied they could and probably would use some kind of torture device if they didn't cut out your tongue first. Not to mention they could and would brand a person for various offences. We all know this but… ask me if you actually _see_ them cut off the hand or cut off the tongue in those movies or do you see the brand actually searing into the skin of the one who is getting branded… no you don' you wouldn't see it either, especially if the movie was classified as a romance or drama. If they showed you that shit then it would then become a horror flick and who wants to see a horror flick about medieval times.

So as I said… this shit tends to get boring… and fast. Now I know history has a lot of mystery but there was always one mystery that was never figured out and the answers aren't in any of the history books. It always wondered upon... whatever happened to King Henry VI's grand-daughter. By the time Edward IV became king in 1471 she seemed to have disappeared a few years later. There was never any trace of a body so no one could rule out that she was murdered or if she just ran away from royal life. There was absolutely no mention of her name or a variation of her name in any of the history books.

We know for a fact that King Henry VI had a son and then a grand-daughter. We also know from the history books that the prince had cut ties with his father over lack of approval of his marriage to a middle class commoner. And we also know that they had a daughter in 1461 and nothing more about the family after 1462 when the "ties" were severed. Except for when the King's son was murdered in 1470.

"Ok Class." Mr. Cisco said bringing me out of my revere. Wow, I hadn't realized that I let that much time go by unnoticed. "I want a 10 page report on the Medieval Age to be turned over to me in 2 weeks. Class dismissed."

I figured I would bring up my musings to Jasper, the resident history buff. "Hey Jaz, do you know anything about King Henry VI's grand-daughter?"

"Nothing more than you do Ed. We know very little about her after 1462. It was like her parents did everything in their power to keep the King from her life. All that is known is that she was to marry her betrothed in August 1478 as there was an announcement on the church door proclaiming that she was to wed and that should anyone know of any reason for the union to not happen then to step forward. We know that she married a month before her 17th birthday and that is about it. After that… it's anybody's guess. Most think she ran off after the wedding wanting to avoid her royal duties and many others think she was killed. But like I said… it's anyone's guess."

"That doesn't really help me but thanks Jaz."

Why now? I have gone through High School many MANY times and have done this same lesson over and over and over again. So I ask again… why am I now thinking about the young Duchess when she has never once crossed my mind in the past. This is all too much for me, I need to get away from school for a while. I need to clear my head.

As I was walking towards my Volvo I saw Alice leaning up against Rose's BMW. I should have known the pixie would be one step ahead of me.

"Don't worry Edward, I will let the other's know."

"Thanks pix." I kissed her spiky head. When I caught the telltale sign of a vision, I was quickly blocked. "Alice…"

She smiled and started to walk off but in mid step she turned to me and said. "All in good time Edward… all in good time."

Well what the hell is that supposed to mean. Angry at her and at myself I got into my car and drove off.

* * *

 **Historical Facts & flubs:**

 **\- King Henry VI's information above is accurate except for the son name Charles who died in 1470. King Henry VI's son's name was Edward and he died in 1471 leaving behind no heir to the throne.**

 **Complete Flubs:**

 **\- I don't know if the book Medieval Life & times mentioned above actually exists or not, I just thought it sounded good for a title.**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

 **I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so to ward off any confusions with this chapter… if you see a year in bold there is a change in time. If you see just ~*~ in the middle of the screen it is just an indication of a change of POV or time frame with in the same year. (Hope this helps)**

 **** For the purposes of this story and this story alone some facts have been altered or slightly skewed. Please don't hate me for this. Some of the alterations are to dates and/or minor details. For the most part any historical information that is given is true. I did my research and Googled this shit so that I could be as accurate as possible and keeping to the story.**

 **** WARNING: This story is rated MA for content, subject matter and violence... reader discretion is advised.** ** _(Whispers "I will do my best to keep it to a minimum)_** **. AGAIN... RATED MA JUST IN CASE! ****

 **I do not own the characters created by SM, she does. I own the story line. That being said... some of you reading this may scratch your head and say, "I have read this before." You probably did, about 2 yrs ago. I took it down and am revamping it and am slowly putting the story back up. Updates are not going to be regular as I want, as I want to do this story justice.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **1462 (Nursemaid's POV)**

"I can no longer do this anymore. I cannot live under his constant evil eye; I will not stand for it any longer. Charles you must do something."

"What an ungrateful woman." I hissed to the cook as I walked out of hearing range.

"Shush child lest you be let go." The cook said.

"Oh she cannot hear me."

"Tis no reason to talk ill of the Princess…"

"The _Princess_ would have your head if she heard you call her Princess." I laughed. "As I said, ungrateful."

I have been working for the _Lord and Lady_ of the house for just over a year. Taken in a month before the child was born to help watch over the young lady. Never a more beautiful child have I seen. Head full of hair so brown with bits of red, eyes equally brown that they look like chocolate and creamy fair skin. Such a delightful child to be around. She doesn't cry for anything, just like her father. The _Lord_ of the house, always pleasant with a smile for everyone. The _Lady_ of the house on the other hand, what a wench. A commoner she is that one. Married into royalty she did and how does she hold herself, like the ungrateful wench she is.

I understand that _Lord_ Charles wishes to not be called Prince due to wanting to sever ties with his father but cannot if he wishes to keep his family name and honor. However the _Lady_ of the house wishes to be away from all this. Does she wish to be back to being a commoner?

I went about setting the water for the child's bath time. I know it is coming at any moment, when the Lady will yell for me to be bathing her daughter. It is like I have not been doing this since the start of her life. She speaks as if she has set the regiment of her daughter's daily life for the past 6 years, though she is has yet to take part of her daughter's daily life.

"VICTORIA!" There be the yell.

"Coming me Lady, the water is coming to a gentle boil just now." I replied retrieving the two water pots from the fire. I carefully started up the stairs to the bathing room and set the pots to the side of the small wooden wash tub. I took a cushion from the corner and placed it at the bottom of the small tub. From the alcove in the wall I retrieved some crushed rose petals from the rose jar and sprinkled them throughout tub. I took the hot water and poured it into the tub.

While waiting for the water to go tepid I approached my Lady's room and tapped lightly. "My Lady, what shall the young miss be wearing today?" I said with a curtsey.

"It matters not to me Victoria. Place her in dark heavy clothes or light and airy. I leave that up to you unless that hair of flames of yours has burnt you're skull so much that it has left you too feeble to do so." She laughed at her own words. Evil wench, I thought to myself.

"As you wish my Lady." Ye'd think she'd have a vested interest in what her own daughter wears. " _Skag!"_ I said under my breath. I went off to bathe the little miss. It is not her doing that her mother is such a skag wench.

"Come my little sweet miss, time to bathe." I cooed as I picked her up. She gave me a smile like the sun as I kissed her round cheeks. For the love of the king, this child has my heart.

 **1470 (Lady of the House's POV)**

"Victoria, attend to the door you daft woman." Where is that infernal nursemaid? There was a knock again. "Victoria…"

"May I help you sir?" I heard coming from below.

"Is the lady of the house in?" There was a male voice at the door. I should have answered the door myself. I am in need of male company, Charles has been gone far too long. Yet another reason I loathe King Henry. Sending my beloved away to battle.

"My Lady, a messenger at the door for you." Oh that voice, how I would love to remove her from my services, but Charles thinks that she is good for our daughter so I nary can do anything about it.

"Victoria take my daughter out to play please, she has been not been out for ages." I said as I reached the door.

"Yes ma'am." She curtseyed. Oh how I wish she would stop that. A slight bow would do just as well.

I turned to the door and opened it. "Fine afternoon good sir, how may I be of _service_ to you this fine day?" Oh how I wish Charles were here. I wonder if he would ever find out if this young man and I were to spend the afternoon in each other's company.

"Good day Princess, a message from King Henry." He bowed revealing a sealed parchment in his hand.

"Thank you good day." I closed the door. No company for me today. I broke the King's seal and read the letter.

 _Princess,_

 _By the time you read this I will be upon your door step within 24 hours. I sent ahead my messenger with this letter to warn you of my pending arrival to my son's home. I advise strongly that you should be awaiting my arrival, I have news I wish to share with you._

 _By the time the sun has set, you and my grand-daughter will sup with me by the hands of your cook. I implore you to have a feast fit for a King ready for my arrival. Do not wear the clothes of a commoner such as you have my grand-daughter wearing. She should be wearing the clothes of a Duchess such that she is._

 _Till will meet in person Princess._

At the end of the letter was King Henry's signature and seal. Well shyte, "VICTORIA!"

I could hear her running, "Coming my Lady. How can I be of service to you my Lady?"

"I need you to tell the cook to prepare a feast fit for a king as the King himself will be here on the morrow at the setting of the sun."

"Yes ma'am." There is that curtsey again. "Shall there be anything else?"

"Prepare our best as well. You may go." I dismissed her. What is important enough that warrants the King to come out to see me? What news does he have that I should be interested in? I shall find out at the next sun down.

 **The Duchess POV**

"Why do I have to dress like this today Victoria?" I asked.

"There is someone of importance coming this evening sweet one." Victoria replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"You shall see. Your mother wanted me not to mention it, to be a sight for you." She said.

"Momma's no fun."

"Hush now child, you no be saying evil things about your momma, hear me?" She scolded.

"Yes Victoria." I lowered my eyes.

"Good now finish dressing." She raised my chin, and looked me in the eyes as she kissed my hair. "Always look people in the eye sweet one. Never lower your eyes to anyone, hear me?"

"Yes Victoria." I said with a smile.

After I had dressed, I sat by the window in the sitting room watching the sun set. I sit here all the time, hoping to see father ride up on his horse. I miss father when he takes leave for all this time. I think about what he may be doing out there fighting. Is he slaying a dragon to save a damsel in distress, or is he out there hunting pirates? I wish that he is always safe and comes home to me.

My fantasies were interrupted by knocking at the door. The housemaid answered the door, "Fine evening to you good sir." She said.

From the other side of the door I heard, "Please tell the Lady of the house that His Royal Highness King Henry VI has arrived."

The King is here at our home, I wonder why he comes. "My Lady, the door." The housemaid called out. I got off the cushion I was sitting on and walked rather quickly to the front door at the same time as my mother.

"Thank you Ann." My mother said to the housemaid with a smile. The pour woman just about fell over. I understand to where she comes from, my mother has never said thank you to the help, never once a smile either. Victoria says we should always be nice and say thank you for what we ask for or for what we are given, even if we did not ask for it.

Victoria and Ann just looked at each other as Ann walked away. Just then a very boisterous voice boomed, "Princess, how be you today?" Princess? Has the King become ill in the head? My mother is no Princess.

"Welcome to our home your Highness." She curtseyed and stepped aside. I did not know what I was to expect but it was not this jovial man before me.

He turned to me so I curtseyed, "Your Highness."

"To you sweet child, I ask that you call me… grand-father." He said with a sweet voice kissing my head. I looked between my mother and… and… and my grand-father?! King Henry VI was my grand-father, I wonder why no one has told me. "Sweet child, would you allow time for adults please, I wish to speak with your mother."

"Victoria," My mother called. "Would you be so kind and take my daughter out for a while please." Yes, Victoria looked at my mother as if she were taken over by the devil himself. I had to try very hard not to laugh in front of mother and the king.

"Come child, let us go work on your studies." She took my hand and led me away.

 **King Henry's POV**

"Princess, I have come to tell you that my son, your husband, has been killed during battle. I received word two nights ago from a foot soldier who fled when his battalion was obliterated. I set forth my messenger immediately to inform you of my arrival so that I could deliver this news to you myself." I had to keep my dignity in front of this fowl woman, I must be rid of her.

What my son never knew about this woman is she was not the purest of woman to marry. My son always thought my dislike for this woman had to do with her being a commoner but that did not bother me in the least. Well it did, but not as much as the fact that this woman would let any man, that gave her any attention, touch her that only harlots should allow. As I said, she was not the purest of women for my son. I had found out after their marriage of her ways, had I know before I could have stopped the marriage.

"Why would I have not been told of his death, why take this news to you?" She said very indignantly. "He wanted nothing to do with you and yet news of his death reaches you before me."

"You forget yourself Princess. A title you should never have had and it is an error I will soon be rectifying. You are nothing but a harlot, you used men for your own pleasure before you were married, just as I assume you continue to use men in the same fashion even after you married into this family. Had I known this prior to your marrying my son, I would have put a stop to your marriage. My son may not have wanted to talk to me, and… I believe that it is by your doing that he has not talked to me all these many a years. But my son, he was loyal to the Royal army and as King of the Royal army I shall always receive ill words before all else. Now to the matter which brings me here… aside from my son's passing. You are to leave this house and you are to leave the Duchess behind..."

"I will not be leaving my daughter…" She dared interrupt me like I would be her equal.

"You shall be leaving her with me. You cannot fight me and win and tis not like you want her, you leave her with her nursemaid whist you go about your life. As I hear it, you do not even take on the title that you have married into. Take leave of this place and count your self grateful that I do not brand you a harlot for the world to see. Do not come back to this place or I will have your head."

"May I at least bid my daughter farewell?" She asked with down cast eyes.

"You may but only for a moment. We will tell her that your departure is due to illness. Even though I do not care for the mother, a child shall not have any ill feelings towards their mother. Remember your place in this world harlot, come back here and I will have your head."

"Yes your Majesty." She had at least the common courtesy to bow.

I listened for the child and her nursemaid to return when they were called. Victoria I believe her name is. I should remember that, I believe I will have to lean on her heavily regarding the child. I hope the harlot doesn't make this too hard for the child, I will be the one left with the pieces to pick up. I know how I will handle this as to not make the mother look wicked in the eyes of the child.

"Yes mother." "Yes my Lady?" They stated at the same time.

Renee pulled the nursemaid toward her and she leaned in close, she said something in a hushed voice. Victoria turned and retreated up to the second floor. The child went stiff after the harlot took the girl into her embrace as if it is something she has never done before.

"I have to leave for a little while." Not a tear, no sweet words to sooth, nor sweet touches. Just cold common set of words said to a child born of your blood. I shall be glad she will be gone.

"Where are you going mamma? Can't I not come with you? Are you going to see daddy?" The sweet innocent girl asked.

"That is why I have come." I said to her. "Your mother has to leave, she has become very ill in the heart and will not be able to mend it here."

"What happened to her heart?" She asked me. "Why can I not go with her?" She has her father's defiance in her spirit. She will be a fine Queen one day.

"Your mother is ill in the heart because your father, my son has died in battle and the reason you cannot go with her is because I need you to stay here with me." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You need to remain here with me because you, Duchess Isabella of Swan with the help of many, will need to learn how to rule a Kingdom."

 **DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YOU!**

 **Language:**

 **-The word Skag is a combination of skank and hag. I didn't want to use either of them but I needed a word that meant something and that one just popped into my mind.**

 **Complete Flubs:**

 **-I know that the way people spoke back in the 15th century is nothing like it is today so please over look that huge flub. I have tried to research how people spoke in that time but I never could seem to find the right way. So I have kind of "aged" todays talk for yester-year.**

 **-You know and I know that Dragons do not exist but back in medieval times… they did not know that dragons did not exist. So just go with it. LOL ;-)**

 **Historical Facts with my alterations to them:**

 **-King Henry VI's son's name was also Edward and that he had died in 1471 during battle. (** _ **For this story I changed the son's name to Charles.)**_

 **-Duchess Isabella of Swan is not to be confused with the real life Isabella, Duchess of Lorraine who was Edward of Westminster's maternal grandmother (Henry VI's mother-in-law). Only after I started this story and named my Duchess Isabella Duchess of Swan did I find out there was a real Duchess Isabella.**

 **-Henry VI's wife Margaret of Anjou was born in 1430 & died in 1482. For my story I changed the birth year to 1422 and her death year to 1441 during child birth. (** _ **that is why there is no mention of a mother, mother-in-law, or wife at this point maybe later but not sure yet)**_

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details. A one-word review is one of my BIGGEST pet peeves. Let me explain why… when YOU take the time to review please make it count. "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your TRUE thoughts or feelings regarding my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all my writing.**

 **I encourage ALL forms of feedback. And NO, I don't care if they are negative or positive just as long as they are NOT one word ;-)**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
